Just A Kiss
by Robrator
Summary: Will Edward be able to resist temptation from the new girl? Or will he end everything with just one kiss? Drabble written for the Quickie contest but never submitted.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little drabble I wrote for the Quckie contest and never ended up submitting, still not sure whether to continue this or not...since I suck at serious stuff...**

= = = RR = = = RR = = = RR = = = RR = = = RR = = = RR = = = RR = = = RR = = =

I heard it in her voice.

Saw it in her eyes.

The _want_.

The _need_.

The pure, unadulterated _lust_.

The lust was radiating off her in waves.

I smelt her arousal coming at me in every direction.

She bit her lip, enticing me forward.

I felt the venom pool in my mouth rapidly, as it sped around my body at vampiric speed to my groin.

" _Edward for fuck sake, DON'T."_

_"She's a risk to us all."_

My siblings thoughts rang out loud and clear in my head, trying to draw me away.

Sometimes, this thought reading thing? It kinda sucked.

And not in the good way, where I attacked her and drained every last drop of blood from her body.

I looked back at Bella and shook my head to clear it.

I heard the beat of her heart. The pumping of her blood, as it sped rapidly around her body, and pooled in her abdomen.

I could smell her arousal, and judging by my siblings thoughts, _so could they_.

I stepped closer. It would be so easy.

To just grab her hand and yank her into the nearest janitor's closet.

So I did.

We moved so fast, if anybody was around they wouldn't have seen a thing.

Once the door was closed, I grabbed her face to lean down closer to her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

" _Kiss me, Edward..." _She whispered.

_"While you still can."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - **_

_**By demand!**_

_**Thx to my pre-reader of chapter 1 SydneyTwiMum - thx bb you are awesome!**_

_**edwardsisobel my pre-reader/beta ... as always you made this what it is...and to my WC h00rs...MWAH!**_

**_=====RR=====RR=====RR=====RR =====RR=====RR =====RR=====RR =====RR=====RR =====RR=====RR =====RR=====RR =====RR=====RR =====RR=====RR _**

I wrapped my hands around her face as I pulled her closer to me; as if I needed her kiss more than air. And I sniffed. Ran my nose through her hair, down her neck and smelled every delicious particle.

When I was a human I was never a fan of strawberries, but as the smell of her shampoo wafted through the air, I was dying for the taste.

"Your taste...your smell... it's like a drug to me Bella. I can't stay away from you any longer."

She looked up at me from beneath her eyelashes, and I was transfixed by her soft pink lips.

I licked _my_ lips in a failed attempt to keep the venom at bay.

I could almost taste her blood, pushed around her body by her rapidly beating heart. I imagined pulling her close to me with a rough tug on her hips, and draining her life out of her with a sink of my teeth into her luscious neck. It would be just like heaven and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself with just a taste.

As I was rapidly pulled out of my musings by the sound of Bella's sighs, I pulled my head back from her and once more looked at her lips. I quickly ran my tongue over my lips, and pushed my hips into hers with a sharp thrust.

"Edward..."

I leaned my head down to hers with a grin. I could sense the fear rushing around her body.

"Are you afraid, Bella? A girl of your beauty should never be afraid. " My voice had taken on a lusty whisper, and I hoped for control.

She nodded her head slightly at me and whispered, "Yes, Edward, but never of you. I'm only afraid of losing you, of losing this." She gestured in the air between us. "Are you afraid of me, Edward? "

"Yes," I whispered. "You have no idea what you can do to me; you're the only one who has the power to hurt me."

Bella pulled back her head slightly to look in my red eyes. The same red eyes, that scared every other human in existence, seemingly had no effect on her.

"Just kiss me, Edward. Kiss me like you've never kissed a girl before. Kiss me as if I was your dying wish."

So I did. I pushed my lips against hers and gave her what she demanded.

What she wanted.

What I needed.

Nothing more and nothing less. And it was so much more than just a kiss.

It was everything.


End file.
